mgrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiraiya
/*write few sentences an introduction to your character here*/ Appearance He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, his hair always appears to be somewhat messy. His face almost always has an expression that some would describe as boredom or even tiredness. He wears a black pin-striped suit with a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long high-collared black coat that is draped over his shoulders somewhat like a cape, a regular looking silver chain serves as the attachment. The coat it's self is fairly worn and tattered with small holes littering the back with some minor tearing around the edges. Personality He is a rather confident individual, many see him as cold and sometimes even ruthless to the point of appearing villain-like in nature, causing him to be seen in a "less than positive" light by those who aren't very close to him. He isn't someone who appreciates his time being wasted by others, but despite what others may say or think he merely wishes for the prosperity of the city, even if it means playing the bad guy from time to time History Xiraiya arrived in Sukyaku City shortly after it's founding, he had been wandering for a long time in hopes of looking for a place to call home. He quickly became well known amongst citizens of the city and before long he was noticed by the newly formed staff group and recruited into the ranks of Moderators where he was assigned to the Naruto district, along with long-time friend Azure. The two of them displayed exceptional skill in keeping the distract safe and handling any problems that came there way, making the district one of the best in the city. As the city expanded Xiraiya ventured into new areas and encountered many obstacles both among members and staff alike testing his will time and time again, during the "RT era" he had become unsatisfied with his superiors lacking initiative in removing a particularly troublesome threat that stemmed from the amusement park, a particularly notorious district in the city where at times it seemed as if laws didn't exist at all, fighting outside his own juristiction there was only so much he could do, causing him to find creative ways to remove troublesome individuals and the like. Eventually his abilities had grown to such an extent that he was well and truly past ready when he was eventually promoted to Super Moderator, giving him more freedom across the entire city. With his new found strength he could take care of several districts at once and also stamp out problems in the amusement park, along with Azure and Valleyman, the trio made a name for themselves in being capable of taking care of the entire city at once. After a long battle in the amusement park, a place known as the Spamzone was eventually completely wiped off the map by an Admin after being alerted to the ongoing trouble in the area. In the months following Xiraiya spent his time helping the new generation of Moderators learn the ropes while also dealing with internal conflict between staff that resulted in brutal battles that never should have occured. Feeling the strain from the conflict, he slowly grew frustrated at the dynamic of the Staff as a whole, disagreeing with methods and choices made by Admins and Super Moderators alike, he knew the risks when it came to dealing with Admins, after all they were at the top and they had complete freedom to do what they wanted, questioning them was something that could very easily mean death. Suspecting manipulation and schemes behind the scenes, Xiraiya felt he had no choice but to confront them directly after all other attempts to convince them of the issues he saw had failed. A long battle ensured that resulted in his defeat from the most unexpected of places, he was stripped of his rank and left to live in retirement in the city, knowing that despite any inside contact he had, there was nothing that could be done about what he wanted to change. When the great rebellion took place, Xiraiya was fighting through the districts as battles broke out everywhere, when the city went nuclear, he emerged from the rubble with several others, they looked around at the ruins, knowing that this was the end for Sukyaku. But no one was ready to give up, remembering their time there they all agreed that they wanted a new beginning, to save what was left of Sukyaku for the sake of their friends and turn it into something new and better, Seki no Tokai. Founding the new city sparked the beginning of a change in Xiraiya, something that he couldn't explain. He felt different as a person, better, stronger. He vowed to himself to protect the city and everyone in it no matter what. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Xiraiya has an interesting set of abilities for a Logic/Influence fighter, despite relying on simple combat most of the time to get the job done. Logic Judgment: Xiraiya's primary strength is the power of judgment, it's one of the more mysterious powers due to the fact it isn't centered around one principle or concept like most are, it has however been labled by few to be the power of great change. *'Negate': Xiraiya is able to exert a force from within his body that seemingly instantly disintegrates the existence of anything that comes into contact with it, how it accomplishes this is still unknown. It has been described as being somewhat like a barrier of light which can appear in varing size or shape, the full extent of it's manipulation has yet to be seen. *'Regenerate': By focusing his energy, Xiraiya can give off an aura of light that can regenerate the body very quickly, healing any injuries that may have been recieved, this can also be channeled into others for the same effect. *'Gravitate': A power generated from within which allows Xiraiya complete manipulation of gravity within a certain radius around himself, the larger the radius the more power required. The potential in this power is extremely dangerous and thus has only been used in small ways so far. Influence Spirit: A series of influence abilities that have formed naturally over time due to various experiences and situations throughout Xiraiya's life, they are passive traits that are a part of who he is. *'Awareness': A form of influence that allows Xiraiya to sense the presence of all those around him, even those who cannot be seen by the naked eye. With enough concentration, this awareness can be heightened to the point of being able to foresee an opponent's moves moments before they actually happen. *'Resistance': An ability derived from willpower, this allows Xiraiya to resist the effects of abilities that manipulate the mind, such as mind control or illusions. In extreme cases it allows him to shrug off pain that would bring most people to their knees. *'Presence': An ability with unusual effects which causes people to be more aware of Xiraiya's presence, in many cases it can weaken an opponent's resolve while strengthening the resolve of allies. In rare cases it can completely dominate the will of others for a short time. Other Abilities Abilities: Abilities and traits that Xiraiya posesses which are unrelated to Influence or Logic powers but may potentially be used to compliment them. *'Combat Specialist:' He posesses formidable skill with both fist and sword, skills which were honed to a masterful level. Interestingly however he is almost never seen with a sword despite apparently being more skilled in that area. *'Enhanced Strength:' He has proven to be deceptively strong for his build. It has been shown he is more than capable of physically disciplining people who are far larger than himself quite easily. *'Immense Durability:' He has been shown to be able to ignore most injuries he has sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds on his body, even severe wounds have failed to weaken him at times. Trivia *He might not seem like it, but Xiraiya was apparently noted as being a good cook, capable of cooking an assortment of things, it's a skill he is actually quite fond of despite rarely getting the chance to put it into practice. *He has a severe caffeine addiction that he is not in the least bothered by. Quotes Category:Admin Category:Male Category:Xiraiya